Three Laps
by LivingForTv
Summary: E/O Challenge. The word was "lap". Three unrelated drabbles with nothing in common.
1. Hunted Hunters Hunting

**Author's Note:** E/O Drabble Challenge, the word was "lap". These three drabbles are completely unrelated, just three scenes that were dropped in my lap by someone's errant muse.

**Disclaimer:** Lap it up, Kripke, this cream is all yours…

**Word count:** 100 (it's not like I follow any grammar rules these days)

**Warning:** Spoilers for everything up until 5x04. A bad word here and there.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hunted Hunters Hunting

Illinois. Vampires exterminated, "food" rescued.

Sam walks into a gun…

"Traitor. When humanity dies I'll take comfort knowing…"

"Drop it or die. Today"

-------------------------------

Oklahoma. Witch. Child returned.

"Where's that demonic brother of yours?"

_Bam_

"Behind you, stupid…"

-------------------------------

Chicago. Poltergeist. Family saved.

"We have Dean, unless…"

"…I surrender. Yeah. Where?"

Dean catches a bullet for Sam. Narrow escape.

-------------------------------

Alabama. Werewolf. Too late for rescue, on time for mercy killing.

"Look who dropped into our lap, Sam…"

"Hey! Guys! I'm weak and bleeding and this grenade is slipping..."

-------------------------------

Michigan. Phone call.

"Ellen? Sam's…"

"… breaking apart. Bobby called. Come over, boys."

Respite.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Originally named "Monster/Hunter of the Week, but "/" has become a sensitive word. Please read the next one._


	2. Chuck Normality Out the Window

**Author's Note:** E/O Drabble Challenge, the word was "lap". These three drabbles are completely unrelated, just three scenes that were dropped in my lap by someone's errant muse.

**Disclaimer:** Lap it up, Kripke, this cream is all yours…

**Word count:** 100 (it's not like I follow any grammar rules these days)

**Warning:** Spoilers for everything up until 5x04. A bad word here and there.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chuck Normality out the Window

Dean looked at 2014-Chuck with his neat little clipboard. For five years now the little guy had known exactly how bad their situation was. He had seen it in graphic visions. The knowledge and fear had been dropped in his lap in their worst hour, and the only training he had ever received was in phrasing exactly how screwed they were. Dean wouldn't have thought he had had it in him to survive this long, neither mentally nor physically. But here he stood. Alive. Business-like. Dean regarded him with interest. Maybe there was more to Chuck than met the eye.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I was intrigued by this little character, the way he stood there surrounded by hell on earth, breathing, organizing. I wasn't happy with the idea of Chuck to begin with, but the actor opened up my heart to him in this scene._


	3. In the Eye of the Beholder

**Author's Note:** E/O Drabble Challenge, the word was "lap". These three drabbles are completely unrelated, just three scenes that were dropped in my lap by someone's errant muse.

**Disclaimer:** Lap it up, Kripke, this cream is all yours…

**Word count:** 100 (it's not like I follow any grammar rules these days)

**Warning:** Spoilers for everything up until 5x04. A bad word here and there.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the Eye of the Beholder

The Winchesters were lying in the dark parking lot, gently bleeding but enjoying the stars.

"A zombie, a wendigo and a rawhead walked into a bar…" Dean mused.

"Ugh, don't remind me," Sam sighed.

Peaceful silence.

"Sam?"

"Mmm?"

"There is a God."

Pregnant silence.

"What makes you say that?"

"All those fuglies… they had laps to cover their… goods."

Thoughtful silence.

"You're right. Or our job would REALLY suck."

"Amen brother."

Distant sirens.

Pained groans.

"Dean? Know what else would suck?"

"What?"

"Doing this job with a negative bastard."

Doubled over laughing, supporting each other, they hobbled to the car.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_*folding my hands in my lap* Over and out._


End file.
